Talk:Non Sequitur (episode)
Crew roster Doesanyone have a copy of the crew roster from this episode? I'd love to see it / possibly edit it for inclusion as a graphic. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 22:45, 18 Jan 2005 (CET) I can upload it and link it here. It will have to be in two pictures because it scrolls slightly. --Gvsualan 00:12, 19 Jan 2005 (CET) Golden Gate I think there might have been a reuse of a shot of the Golden Gate bridge taken from Star Trek: The Motion Picture. Anyone want to give it a look? :Yes, it was a reuse of the shot from TMP. -- Kooky 23:08, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Summary Expanded I expanded the summary. I tried to make it as accurate as possible, but there is still room for improvement. Feel free to edit it at will.--Lifeisharsh20 03:19, 2 June 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for a detailed summary (and the occasional exclamation points). However, having not seen the episode, I was a little confused on two points. First, near the end of Act Four, the summary says "this reality's Tom Paris"; I assume this refers to "Harry never on Voyager" reality, but it also made me wonder for a moment if it was the "real" Paris (i.e. the one from "Harry on Voyager" reality). Second, do we not see or hear about a shuttle accident being responsible for Harry's presence in the alternate time stream? Although shuttle accidents are incredibly commonplace in Star Trek episodes, I expected some earlier reference, perhaps Harry seeing the shuttle while dreaming or mumbling something about his last memory of being in a shuttle when talking to Libby. Dalton Imperial 13:51, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Uniforms? Shouldn't Harry and his engineer friend have been wearing the TNG style uniforms if they're assigned to Earth? Sisko changed into one when he worked on Earth and that was about a year after this episode is set. We even see TNG uniforms still in use in this episode during the meeting with the admiral. Janeway's hair Although her appearance is brief Janeway has the bob style that she would adopt full time in season 4, Rather than the Hepburn look. Lt.Lovett 08:45, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Can't confirm that. I just watched this episode, still the Kathrine Hepburn look. 16:19, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Spacedock Doorway The Spacedock door was a reuse of the door of the Dyson sphere from TNG: "Relics" It might also be interesting to note that the runabout exited the same way the Enterprise escaped the dyson sphere. That is, tilting on it's side. I admit it's not important, but I think it is a neat fact. Harry Kim replacement Harry Kim clearly has a duplicate in that alternate "dimension", is the other Harry Kim erased completely from that dimension, in order for Voyager's Kim to exist, or was he swapped to the Voyager?--Icarusmatrix 18:19, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :History was just changed a bit, so that Harry never was assigned to Voyager. Daniel Byrd replaced him. When Harry recreated the accident, history was changed back. No alternate dimensions required. -Angry Future Romulan 18:25, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Did anyone else notice... ...that the scene with the Nebula-class pursuing the fleeing Yellowstone looks a lot like the beginning of Star Wars Episode IV? Camera angle is reversed along the Z-axis and the lasers are red, but other than that... I realize I'm cross-pollinating my fanboyisms here, but I noticed and it made me chuckle. I don't suppose anyone has a source that might confirm the scene as a tribute or something like that? 21:22, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Hi there, it may be similar but unless we can get a specific production source that says it was definately a reference then unfortunately it can't be added to the article. -- TrekFan Open a channel 21:27, January 25, 2011 (UTC) That alley... ... looks an awful lot like the alley where Sisko and Bashir hid from security guards in , just with a lot less dressing. I’m not a regular editor here and don’t have my mitts on production sources or anything; is there a proper way to note this? Cayen CN 13:55, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :The Delta Quadrant: The Unofficial Guide to Voyager book states it is a usual backlot that was indeed used during Deep Space Nine and appeared as a New Orleans street in the two-part episodes, and . It could well have been used in aswell but I don't have a source for that; it might be mentioned in the Star Trek: Voyager Companion, if anyone has a copy? --| TrekFan Open a channel 14:00, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT: After reading the background section, it seems that information is already there :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 14:02, March 12, 2011 (UTC)